2009
2009 was the 18th year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. This was the year Learning Curve began to introduce the Hero of the Rails merchandise. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Douglas *Emily *Bill and Ben *Spencer *Rosie *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Whiff *Billy *Molly *Diesel 10 *Lady *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Rheneas (reintroduction) *Rusty with Cement Tanker (limited edition reintroduction) *Duncan (new design reintroduction) *Fearless Freddie *Duke (new design reintroduction) *Smudger (new) *Mighty Mac *Proteus (new) *Stanley (new) *Flora and Tram Coach (new) *Hank (new) *Mud Covered Thomas (new) *Hiro (new) *Patchwork Hiro (new) *Lost and Found Hiro (new) *Victor (new) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Rocky *Hector *Breakdown Train *Express Coaches *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars *Sodor Chicken Cars *Musical Caboose *Zoo Cars (new) *Day Out with Thomas Passenger Car (new) Multi-Car Packs *Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Sodor Cookie Factory Cargo Pack *Sodor Day Thomas & Stanley (new) *Thomas and Annie (new) *Percy and Clarabel (new) *Toby and Bertie (new) *Thomas and Toby (new) *Santa Hat Thomas with Gift Car (new) *Roadway Vehicles 5 Car Pack (Bertie, Terence, Trevor and Sodor Power Crew (new) *Diesels Value Pack (Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Salty, and Rusty) (new) *Road & Rails Rescue Pack (new) *Sodor Construction Company (new) *Toby and Flora (new) *Salty and the Shipping Cars (new) *Design-It Activity Pack (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew *Madge *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Byron *Isobella (new) *Kevin (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Salty *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas Talking Engines *Talking Thomas (new) *Talking Percy (new) *Talking James (new) Talking Railway Series *Talking Railway Thomas (new) *Talking Railway Percy (new) *Talking Railway Rosie (new) *Talking Railway Toby (new) *Talking Railway James (new) *Talking Railway Edward (new) *Talking Railway Billy (new) *Talking Railway Emily (new) *Talking Railway Molly (new) *Talking Railway Spencer (new) *Talking Railway Cranky (new) *Talking Railway Stop & Greet Station (new) *Talking Railway Brendam Barrel Co. (new) *Talking Railway Morgan's Mine (new) *Speak and Greet Oval Set (new) *Knapford Station Set (new) Buildings and Destinations *Roundhouse *Cranky *Fire Station *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Toby's Windmill *All Aboard Station *Haunted Mine *Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Cranky *Deluxe Water Tower *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Deluxe Over the Track Signal *Deluxe Fire Station *Colin the Crane (new) *Sodor Clock Works (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Sodor Bay Bridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Suddery Swing Bridge *Rumblin' Bridge *4-in-1 Mountain Crossing (new) Sets *Oval Set *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Pirate's Cove Set *Start Your Engines Race Set *Down by the Docks Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Around the Tree Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set *A Race to the Wharf Set *A Day at the Wharf Set (new) *Lift and Load Set *Roundhouse Set *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set (new) *Henry and the Elephant Set (new) *Cranky the Crane Set (new) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Bones Set (new) Track *2" and 4" Straight Track (2 pieces each) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3.5" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6.5" Curved Track (4 pieces) *3.5" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6.5" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *8" Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Elevated Track Foundations *Ascending Track and Risers Pack (new) *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Adapt-a-Track Expansion Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Up and Away Track Pack *Figure 8 Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Expansion Pack *Boulder Adventure Expansion Pack *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack Accessories *Island Adventure Playboard *Felt Playmat *2-in-1 Grow with Me Playboard (new) *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Playtable Package *Thomas Engine Caddy Trivia *This was the last year where separate pieces of track could be purchased, until 2014, when they could be ordered individually from the Official Website. *A number of products released months after the initial releases of the 2009 range were meant to be new items for 2010. These included Hero of the Rails and Season 13 related characters, and most engines and destinations from the Talking Railway Series. *Among the announcements of the late 2009/early 2010 releases, there were some products listed that were likely to have been cancelled. These include Talking Railway Series versions of Duck, Salty, and Mighty Mac, Hero of the Rails themed expansion packs (Hiro's Hideout and Mud Bog), and various sets. *On page 36 of this yearbook, there is one mistake that says Expanded Quarry Mine Tunnel Set when it's supposed to say Deluxe Water Tower Figure 8 Set. Gallery The2009Yearbook.jpg|The 2009 Yearbook 2009Yearbook2.jpg 2009Yearbook3.jpg 2009Yearbook4.jpg 2009Yearbook5.jpg 2009Yearbook6.jpg 2009Yearbook7.jpg 2009Yearbook8.jpg 2009Yearbook9.jpg 2009Yearbook10.jpg 2009Yearbook11.jpg 2009Yearbook12.jpg 2009Yearbook13.jpg 2009Yearbook15.jpg 2009Yearbook16.jpg 2009Yearbook17.jpg 2009Yearbook18.jpg 2009Yearbook19.jpg 2009Yearbook20.jpg 2009Yearbook21.jpg 2009Yearbook22.jpg 2009Yearbook23.jpg 2009UKYearbook1.jpg|The UK 2009 Yearbook 2009UKYearbook2.jpg 2009UKYearbook3.jpg 2009UKYearbook4.jpg 2009UKYearbook5.jpg 2009UKYearbook6.jpg 2009UKYearbook7.jpg 2009UKYearbook8.jpg 2009UKYearbook9.jpg Category:Dates Category:Years